Safe and Sound
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore knowing the world was so cruel. Apologize from M'gann's POV. T for suicide.


**I don't own Young Justice or Safe and Sound. Those belong to DC and Taylor Swift, respectively. After this one, there are... Six more fics in this series left: Conner, Kaldur, Roy, Bruce, Aftermath, and AU.**

We're all together, we're all happy. I'm happy, and we're a family. I miss Robin and Zatanna, I wish that they could be here with us right now, but I'm still happy. Conner has his arms around me, and we're all family. And none of them care. We're completely carefree, and Wally is being his funny self. I'm on top of the world right now.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

"Hey, Rob's here!" Wally's really happy right now, and I'm happy for him as I rub Conner's hand. But as Robin walks into the room, I lose my happiness. The heartbreak rolling off him in waves…

_I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

It's almost enough to floor me, and Conner can sense it. He holds tighter. Tears start gathering in my eyes, his pain, it's so much stronger than everyone's happiness just was.

"Hey man!" Wally greets him, grinning. Robin jumps a little, and twitches when I sniff. We've begun to get better at reading him, and he gets twitchy when he's depressed.

_**Recognized: Zatanna B08**_

It's painful, how twitchy he is that he twitches that hard when Zatanna's designation rings out.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

His fake smile- it's obviously fake- darkens when she walks into the room. The way she looks like I did when I first came to Earth, it's painful. The smile drops off Robin's face. Zatanna stiffens.

"When were you going to tell me you were seeing someone else?" He asks, and I can just feel the intensity of his betrayal. We're all betrayed, because if Zatanna's seeing someone other than Robin at the same time she's seeing Robin, she's cheating on him. And even in the television shows I've watched, cheating is bad, horrible, evil.

"Robin, I don't know what you saw, but it's not what you think!" I can feel the lie, and I don't want to believe it, but I can feel the lie. It's there. Her eyes are wide and desperate. "It wasn't what it looked like. Robin, I need you! You're truly the only one for me, I promise, I swear! I'll even give you my word if you need!"

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

She raises her arms, going in for a hug. The entire world slows down, the hurt, betrayed, disbelieving look on Robin's face almost frozen there. Every emotion, every little bit of hurt rolling off of him, it's all one hundred percent real. Zatanna's is slightly real, her need for Robin, her lust for her other guy, those were there. "Robin, I'm sorry if you think I'm cheating on you, but I'm not!"

"No," Robin growls, almost, and he has his right arm up, blocking her from him. Keeping her away. Keeping himself free of her. There's now a tiny bit of rage mixed into the emotions rolling off of him like a roiling storm. Zatanna steps back, jaw dropped and eyes really wide. Almost inhumanly wide.

"What?" She asks, startled, as he turned to face her.

"It's too late. I know exactly what I saw." There's a hint of growl in his voice, and I detachedly notice that there are tears running down my face.

"Look, what do you think you saw? Because I can promise you, that it's not what it looked like!" She's desperate, and that was a lie. It's just… the sheer amount of emotion rolling off of everyone. Rage from Artemis and Conner, denial from Raquel, calm distaste from Kaldur, protectiveness from Wally, hurt from Robin, and desperation from Zatanna. It's all so much, it's all so overwhelming…

Robin, if he were not heartbroken, would just tell me to get whelmed. And I want to, but Zatanna's betrayal hurts.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"You've been cheating on me." A cool blanket of numbness begins to cover Robin's emotions, and horror begins to radiate off of Wally. I sniff, trying not to break down.

"I'm sorry, but-" Robin cuts her off, anger beginning to roll off of him.

"No! No you're not. Zatanna, it's too late for you to apologize." His voice goes low and soft in the last sentence, hurt flowing off of his tongue in pure, unadulterated dictions. She hurt him, she plunged a silver dagger straight into his heart. There's a certain amount of despair rolling off of him, but for a moment Wally's horror distracts me, and I look away, and then Robin's gone, stalking off to his room. Artemis steps forward, her emotions masked.

"Zatanna, what? What's going on?" My Earth-sister's voice is carefully flat.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

"He thinks he saw me making out with another guy," Zatanna replies, very smoothly and oh, gosh… she was planning on this confrontation happening eventually, she planned to try to win us over if she couldn't hold onto Robin, turn us against him…

"Stop lying." Rage rolls off of Wally like a wildfire. "I've been watching you for a while, you know that right? Someone has to take care of Robin, and you're doing an awful fine job. Cheating on him. Hmph. I don't know why I ever liked you."

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

"Why?" I ask, wanting to know. I barely notice the brokenness in my voice. "Why would you cheat on him?" I need an answer.

"I'm not," is all I get in return, and I break down, remembering one time, right after the Team first started, when Robin had been staying at the mountain. He had been having a nightmare, and I went into his room to wake him. I held him, and he asked me not to leave. Not to go, not to leave him alone. I told him I would never let him go.

I should go to him now, I should be there for him, but the collective emotion swamps me.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Soon enough, there's an exclamation and everyone's running off. Conner holds me as I cry, and I'm oblivious to the world until… "Artemis found him they're on top of the mountain." Wally sprints off, Kaldur following, Conner and I right behind. We get to the top of the mountain, and there's so much blood, too much blood, and it hurts to look at it, so I block it all out. Soon Conner's leading me to the hangar with Kaldur, and they're directing me to the hospital.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

I barely remember to shift into my human-skinned form, barely keeping it together. Artemis and Wally are waiting, covered in blood. Conner sits down next to Artemis, and he holds me tightly. His arms are a much-appreciated comfort, warm and strong and safe. Safe and sound. Nothing can hurt me in them.

Soon an orderly comes, and Artemis leads Wally off, then they're back, and we're lead up a flight of stairs.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

There's yelling and then Wally's next to us and then there's chaos and "I am sorry to tell you, but Richard has passed on. He rejected the blood transfusion."

Wally breaks down, and Conner picks both him and me up, and we're all crying, and we leave the motorcycles behind and Conner flies the bioship back to the Cave. We fall asleep together, and then there's Batman and more crying and more cursing, and Uncle J'onn takes me by zeta beam somewhere and I cry into his chest.

_Hold on to this lullaby_

I spend days, I think, just laying there with my Uncle J'onn or Wonder Woman watching me. And then there's a funeral, and I'm speaking. And it's so, so painful.

"H-he w-was m-my l-little b-brother, h-h w-was th-the l-light o-of a-all o-of u-us, h-he k-kept u-us t-together a-and a f-family a-and h-he w-was a-always s-so h-happy a-and n-now h-he's d-dead a-and I-I j-just c-can't s-see wh-why h-he h-had t-to be d-dead!" I break down sobbing again.

_Even when the music's gone_

There's a commotion, and ambulances, and more time at the Watchtower. I'm left alone for five minutes, and that's when I decide I've had enough.

_Gone_

I've had enough of this pain, enough of this hurt and heartbreak. Earth is different from Mars. Warth is much, much crueler, and now that I've experienced its cruelty so completely…

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

I can't go back to Mars, I can't go back and be the most jaded being there. I can't stay and feel the pain that permeates even the sunniest day, I just can't bear to exist anymore!

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

I enter the zeta tubes, and come out in Gotham City. I camouflage myself, and sneak into a gun store. I grab a handgun off the shelf and sneak out.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

I go away, far, far away, and close my eyes.

_Just close your eyes_

I hold the gun up to my head- when did it get fully loaded?- and take a deep breath.

_You'll be alright_

I pause. Do I really want to do this?

_Come morning light_

I pull the trigger.

I'm with Robin now.

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
